


Lies

by thecreaturewithin



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kinda, Crossover, Multi, Supernatural & Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecreaturewithin/pseuds/thecreaturewithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles returns to Beacon Hills after breaking up with his long-time boyfriend Sam Winchester. Only when he gets to Beacon Hills, things have changed, and not in the normal leave for three years then come back sort of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's gonna start out kinda slow. It's about the build up, trust me it'll get good. Also Stiles doesn't know about werewolves. Scott and all them turned while Stiles was away. Just letting you know because otherwise this would be a little confusing.

It is close to midnight and Stiles is damn tired of waiting for Sam to walk through the front door. It’s their three year anniversary for Christ’s sake! This is just like Sam, ditching out two or three times a week to go “hunting” with his sexy, ass of a brother Dean. The worst part is they never bring home any fucking game. No deer, no turkey, no hogs, nothing. It’s always the same excuse that they didn’t hit anything, but for two dudes that didn’t catch anything they come back bloodied and bruised. 

Stiles knows that they’re lying to him, but he can’t bring himself to confront Sam. Well tonight, he’s had enough. Obviously his relationship with Stiles isn’t important, and Stiles has put up with this shit for too long. Tonight, Stiles is going to break up with Sam.

Stiles goes upstairs and pulls the suitcase set his dad got him for Christmas out from under the bed. He goes to his closet and starts throwing his clothes into it. He puts everything he owns into his suitcases then marches them downstairs, throwing all but one into his raggedy old jeep. The suitcase he doesn’t throw in he sits next to on the front porch. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean and Sam pull into the driveway in Dean’s sexy, black ’69 Chevy Impala. Sam hops out and Dean drives away, back to his place, or Castiel’s even through Dean would never admit they’re a thing.

“Hey Stiles. Why are you up so late?” Sam asks, his voice trailing off as he sees the suitcase next to him. “Why—oh shit, Stiles I’m so sorry I forgot! But why do you have a suitcase? We can talk through this, please don’t leave!” 

“I’m sorry Sam. I love you, but I can’t take this anymore. All the lies,” he puts up a hand to stop Sam from speaking, “and don’t try to tell me you’re not lying because people don’t come home at two am from hunting trips looking like you do without a single animal,” he says looking Sam up and down. He’s covered in scratches, there’s a bruise forming over his right eye that looks like it’s starting to swell, and he has a dirty tee shirt wrapped around his hand with blood seeping through. 

“Stiles, I—I can’t tell you the truth because you would never believe me,” he says, a look of pleading entering his face.

Stiles wants to tell him to try to make him believe it, but he can’t bring himself to say. He knows that if he asks Sam for the truth, he’ll just get more lies, or Sam will actually tell him the truth, and he won’t believe it. So instead he says, “Then don’t.” He walks up to Sam, suitcase in tow. “Don’t tell me, just let me leave,” he whispers wiping a tear from Sam’s cheek. 

He starts to walk away, and Sam doesn’t stop him. He climbs in his jeep, starts it, and drives away. He doesn’t look in the mirror, he doesn’t want to see Sam’s face; he just drives and drives before he decides where he wants to go. It’s the one place that he’s been away from for too long, the one place that always welcomes him back. Beacon Hills. Home. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles drives all night, not stopping for food or rest, and when he pulls into his dad’s driveway it’s 8 am and his dad is climbing into his cruiser. He looks up when he sees the jeep pull in, a medley of expressions crossing his dad's face. He sees surprise, then worry, then a flash of anger (probably because it's been three years), then he finally settles on happiness.

“Hey Dad,” Stiles says when he hops out of the jeep. He expects to be greeted with something about how come he never calls anymore and what the hell are you doing here, but then he remembers that this is HIS dad. The dad that held him and cried with him when his mom died, and when he came out as gay told him he’d known that from the day he started walking around in his mom’s heels because they “made him feel pretty.” So when his dad come around to his side of the jeep and hugs him so tight he can feel bones breaking, he just hugs him back and lets the tears fall. 

“Hey kid,” his dad laughs, “I’ve missed you.” 

Stiles looks up at him through his tears, and starts laughing, “I missed you too Dad.” 

“Come on, let’s go inside,” he says motioning Stiles to the front door.

“But what about work?” Stiles asks.

“I’m the sheriff, Stiles. I can come into work whenever I damn well please, and considering my son, whom I haven’t seen in three years, just pulled up in my driveway with no warning I think the station will survive without me,” he says pulling Stiles into the house. 

The first thing he notices when he walk in is the smell. It smells the same way it did when he was a kid, a little less sweaty albeit, but still the same. The second thing he notices is that the living room has been rearranged so that it has feng shui, and Stiles immediately knows that it must be Lydia’s doing. 

“So son, what’s wrong?” his dad asks. 

“Why do you think something’s wrong, Dad? I can’t just drop by unexpectedly after three years?” he says, knowing how ridiculous he sounds. His dad has always known when something was bothering him. 

“No, you can’t. So tell me what happened.”

“I broke up with Sam,” he admits, letting, for the first time since he left, the grief hit him. The tears flow down his face as his dad pulls him into another hug, this one’s not as tight; it’s sympathetic and fatherly. 

“Well, I never liked him anyway,” he says, and Stiles laughs into his dad’s shirt. “He never let me see my damn son, who I love more than anything.” He pulls Stiles back from the hug to look him in the eyes. “You know that don’t you? That I love you more than anything?” he asks, and Stiles nods. He knows that, he’s always know that. 

“Good, so now you know you don’t need Stan or whatever his name is. You have your good ol’ dad,” he chuckles. “But you aren’t gonna leave again are ya? I don’t know if I can let you leave again.”

“Don’t worry dad,” he says smiling, “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter done by tonight, but if not expect it up tomorrow. Thank so much for reading, and I hope you guys stay with it because even though it starts slow I promise it'll be worth it!!!! Thank you and definitely leave comments and kudos, or find me on tumblr @ www.taquitosoul.tumblr.com.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles reunions with his friends go surprisingly well, but his reunion with Derek....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two guys!!! I hope you like it!

After an hour or so, Stiles’ dad gets a phone call.

“Sheriff Stilinski”, he answers. Stiles hears the voice on the other line say something about needing him to come down to the station to take care of some paperwork. His dad sighs and says, “Alright. I’ll be right in.”

“Hey, Dad, I can come with, you know I like to help you solve cases,” Stiles offers, not wanting to be alone, but also not wanting to face his friends.

“Unfortunately Stiles, it’s not a case. It’s just some papers I have to fill out for a drunken disorderly,” he sighs. “Actually, you should go see Scott and all them. Let them know what you’ve been up to the past three years. They’ve been dying to see you. Phone calls just aren’t enough.”

Stiles resists the urge to groan. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see his friends, he loves his friends, but he knows that they’re going to be mad at him. A) For letting three years pass without once coming to see them, and B) for not returning there calls, like ever. He wanted to return their calls! He really did, it was just that talking to them made him sad; they were all in happy relationships. Scott was with Allison, Lydia was with Jackson, and Derek, well talking to Derek always made him sad. That was another boyfriend who lied to him, eventually causing him to leave Beacon Hills in the first place. Even though talking to Derek made him sad, and occasionally left him frustrated and confused, he still missed him, and Stiles made him promise that they would stay friends. 

“Alright, I’ll go talk to them,” Stiles promises as he walks with his dad to the front door. He opens the door to find Scott standing in front of them, an expression of anger on his face. 

“Well,” his dad says, sensing the tension, “I’ll leave you boys to it.” He walks to his cruiser and gets in. As soon as his dad is out of the driveway Scott explodes.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Stiles?!” he yells.

“I don’t know, what?” Stiles responds, his usual snarkiness sneaking in.

“Don’t do that. Don’t pretend like you don’t know. You get into town and you don’t tell anyone?! I thought we were best friends! The only reason I knew you were here is because I saw that ratty-ass jeep!” he yells, his face relaxing as he lets his anger out.

“You’re right,” Stiles says, snickering internally at the look of shock that passes over Scott’s face. 

“I’m—I’m what? Did you say I was right?” Scott asks in disbelief.

“Yes Scotty, I said you were right,” he replies laughing. “I should’ve called immediately saying I was here, or texted, or something, but I didn’t because there were some things I had to talk to my dad about. And honestly, I was a little scared that we wouldn’t be, ya know, the same.”

Scott starts to laugh, and Stiles gets confused. “Stiles,” he says, still chuckling,” you’re my best friend! Even though you moved to god knows where, and neglected speaking to me for three years that doesn’t make you not my best friend! I love you dude.”

“So, what you’re saying is that I complete you,” he offers and Scott starts laughing. 

“Yeah dude. If that’s what you wanna hear. You complete me,” he chuckles, “but oh man Lydia is going to be pissed, so is Allison, but at least I can talk her down. Lydia, well you’re on your own for her.”

“Shit,” he breathes, “I forgot about Lydia. Man she’s gonna be mad isn’t she?” Scott nods empathetically. 

As if on cue, a strawberry blonde haired girl in high heel comes bursting through Stiles front door, and she is full of piss and vinegar. Lydia starts cursing and mumbling something about Stiles being the biggest asshole in the world, and Stiles squinches his body up, fearing that she was going to start hitting him but instead she pulls him into a patented Lydia Martin hug. 

“I hate you,” she mumbles into his shoulder. “I hate you so much. You’re an asshole, but God am I glad you’re back.” She pulls back from the hug and puts her hand up to stop the words from flowing out of his mouth. “I don’t wanna hear it,” she says. “I don’t want to hear how sorry you are you didn’t call, or how you never visit. I just want to hear ‘Wow, oh my god Lydia you look great. You’re my best friend and I’m an idiot.’”

Stiles laughs, but he obliges her and she smiles. 

“I missed you Lydia,” Stiles says.

“I missed you too, Idiot. But oh boy Derek is going to be mad you didn’t call him.”

“What,” Stiles look up at her confused, “why will Derek be mad? It’s not like were dating. I mean sure we’re friends, but not like I am with you guys.”

“He worries about you Stiles,” Scott interjects, “Like, he worries a lot. Especially when you don’t call. He never trusted that Steve dude and his brother. What was his name again? David? Don?”

“Dean,” he supplies. “Anyways, Derek didn’t like Sam because Sam keeps his secrets too. Which is why I came back here. Although looking back on it I think Sam’s secrets and lies might be worse than Derek’s.”

A look of concern passes over both Scott and Lydia’s faces. “What do you mean, Stiles?” Scott asks. 

Stiles waves them off, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you later. Now, I have an ex-boyfriend to go talk to.”

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles walked up to the door to Derek’s loft and sighed. He didn’t want to do this and he really wasn’t sure why something inside him told him he needed to, but here he was standing outside Derek’s front door. Well, it’s all or nothing, he thought to himself. 

He knocked. He heard a growl come from within, and then he heard his voice. “Scott I don’t want to here anymore about your perfect fucking relationship with Allison. See if you can get Stiles on the phone, but we all know that he probably doesn’t want to hear it either.” 

“You’re right,” he said, sliding the door open, “I really don’t want to hear it.”

Derek swung around from where he was standing over a table. Stiles looked him up and down and God did he look good. He was wearing faded jeans that cupped his beautiful ass, a V-neck, and a beat up old leather jacket. The stubble on his chin was coming through more than usual, like he hadn’t shaved in a day or two, and his eyes when they looked up at Stiles, oh those eyes. 

“Wow,” Derek breathed, “look who is back from the dead.” He looked Stiles over, much in the way Stiles did to him. 

“Haha, Derek,” he said sarcastically, “I was never dead, I just wasn’t here.”

“Yeah,” he said, “but you weren’t just not here physically. You weren’t here in any way. You didn’t write us, you didn’t call us, you just—you just didn’t talk to us.” He looked at him now, pain sweeping into those beautiful hazel eyes. 

“I know,” Stiles said, looking down.

“No Stiles, you don’t know. You don’t get what it feels like to have someone completely leave you behind! To have them keep secrets from you—” 

“What?” Stiles interrupted. “I’m sorry, I think I just heard you say that I don’t know what it’s like to have someone keep secrets from me. That’s weird, I must’ve misheard you because you kept things from me for two fucking years Derek! You still won’t tell me what you’re hiding from me, and I can tell that you still are because you’re a fucking horrible liar!”

“Stiles, I—,” he started, realizing the mistake he made. 

“No Derek, you know what? I thought I would come here and tell you I’m back and free of the Winchesters because they’re worse liars than you, but I can’t do this with you. I thought I could but I can’t, it hurts way too fucking much. I loved you! Some part of me still loves you, and I wish to God it didn’t, but it does, and I just can’t do this.” And with that Stiles spun on his heel and walked out of Derek’s loft, leaving Derek standing there looking after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so eventually Stiles will go into more detail with everybody about the whole Sam situation so don't worry, though I doubt you were. :) Also next chapter I'm probably going to do like character perspectives, but I will either make it really obvious who's perspective it is or I will tell you. Thank you so much for reading and as always please leave comments (especially if there is something you want to see next chapter because I always need ideas) and kudos! And don't be afraid to come find me on tumblr @ taquitosoul.tumblr.com


	3. Wolves and the Men Who Hunt Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter three!! Hope you like it! And Bobby is still alive because I love him.

“I’m not sure why you’re still upset,” Dean said. “You knew this was going to happen eventually.”

“How would I know this was going to happen,” Sam said looking up at Dean. They were sitting at Sam’s kitchen table, and Sam couldn’t help but miss the sounds of Stiles rumbling around silverware and pots. 

“We were together for three years, Dean! How would I expect him to break up with me?”

Dean looked at Sam from across the kitchen table. “Except you weren’t actually with him for three years, Sam,” Dean tells him. “You were never in this apartment with him for more than a couple of days, and when you were, you were lying to him. Some part of you knew he was going to leave, so sack up.”

Sam stands up and looks down at Dean, anger creeping into his expression. “Why the hell should I sack up, Dean?” he yells. “It’s been a fucking day! I want to sit around and mope for a week!”

“Yeah, well you can’t Sam. Bobby called and told me about some werewolves who need to be put down.” He replies calmly, taking a swig of his beer. “He says there’s a whole pack of them terrorizing some small town.”

Sam sits back down and puts his head in his hands. He knows he can’t spend a whole week crying over Stiles. Not when there are people who need his help. 

“What town,” Sam replies.

“Now we’re talking. Besides, it’ll get your mind off of him,” Dean beams at him. Sam can’t help but think that his brother is a little bit of a psychopath. The only one who really enjoys killing. 

“Oh, and the town, It’s called Beacon Hills. Beacon Hills, California.”  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Stiles walks back through his front door, he finds Scott and Isaac sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing Xbox and yelling at each other. Allison is sprawled out on the couch behind them, stroking lazy circles in Scott’s hair, and Lydia is sitting in the recliner flipping through a magazine. 

“No please,” Stiles says, slamming the door behind him, “make yourselves at home.” 

At that, Scott pauses the game and everyone stands up. 

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well,” Lydia says walking toward him.

“Nope, didn’t go well. Didn’t go well at all. Actually, some may even say it went horrible,” he says moving past Lydia and plopping himself on the couch. Allison and Scott join him and Isaac and Lydia sit beneath him on the floor. 

“What happened, Stiles?” Isaac asks, looking up at him with his puppy dog eyes.

Stiles looks at all of their faces and begins to tell them about his reunion with Derek. When he finishes, Lydia lays her cheek on his knee and looks up at him.

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” she says.

He pats her head. “It’s ok, I mean you know how Derek and I are when we’re together.”

“It didn’t use to be like that,” Scott says. “You used to be so happy. You were always smiling, and you loved each other so much.”

Stiles laughs without humor. “Yeah, Scott. Well we just weren’t meant to be together.” He leans his head back into the couch and closes his eyes. “There’s no use fighting it anymore. It won’t work, and it never will.”

Scott starts to lay his hand on top of Stiles when his eyes snap up, and he looks to Isaac. A second later Derek bursts through Stiles’ front door, and Stiles jumps off the couch. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles yells. “You need to get the fuck out!”

“No, Stiles. Please listen to me I have something to tell you,” Derek says, his eyes pleading with Stiles. 

“No, Derek. I don’t want to hear it. Just leave.” Stiles points to the door and begins to turn around when he feels Derek’s hand on his arm, spinning him around. Behind him he hears Scott growl. 

“Get your hand off of me, Derek.”

Derek lets him go and Stiles takes a step back. 

“Ok, I let go. Now will you please listen to me?” he says. 

“You have two minutes. Then you get the hell out,” Stiles says, moving to sit on the coffee table. 

Derek sighs. “You were right to yell at me earlier for lying to you—”

“No shit. Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Well I would if you didn’t interrupt me,” Derek says, and Stiles mimes zipping his lips. 

“You were right,” he continues, looking to Stiles to make sure he is keeping quiet. “So I’m going to tell you the truth.”

Out of the corner of his eye Stiles sees Scott and Isaac shaking their heads, but Derek continues before Stiles can confront them. 

“The truth is,” he pauses, taking a deep breath. “The truth is that I’m a werewolf.”

Stiles doesn’t even blink. “Wow, Derek. For a second there I thought you were actually going to tell me the truth.” Stiles gets up and walks toward him. “But you really couldn’t do that could you? You couldn’t even make up an actual lie? Were werewolves the only thing you could come up with because you know what? You don’t even get creativity points for that one. I—” 

“Stiles shut up,” Derek says looking up at him exasperated. 

“What did you just say?” Stiles says, squinting his eyes, like he can’t believe he just said that to him.

“I said shut up,” Derek replies stepping toward him. “I said shut up because I actually am telling you the truth. I can prove it.” And with that Derek morphs himself into a hairy, pointy eared, man-dog, and Stiles screamed. 

When Stiles screamed Derek turned back into his normal self, a worried look spreading across his face.

“Holy shit,” Stiles breathes regaining his composure. “You’re—You’re like, an actual fucking werewolf. And you two,” he says spinning around to face Scott and Isaac, “you both knew didn’t you?” 

They both nod, and Stiles turns to Allison and Lydia. “I’m assuming you two knew as well?” They nod too. 

“Wow. My best friends knew and didn’t think to tell me.” 

“No, Stiles we wanted to, but we didn’t think you would believe us! I mean we only knew because,” Scott stops mid-sentence. “We only knew because we’re werewolves too.” 

Stiles head snaps up and he looks between the two of them, “Are you serious?” he asks. “When? When did it happen?”

Scott looks down at his feet and replies, “Do you remember when I was attacked by that animal a couple of years ago?” Stiles nods. “Well do you remember how after that I got like strangely good at lacrosse? Well yeah, that’s when. And Isaac about a year later, and then Jackson about six months after that.”

“Fuck,” Stiles whispers. “Jackson? That explains why you two know about it,” he says looking to Allison and Lydia. “But Jackson? Really? You had to bite him?” he turns to Derek. “I hate Jackson,” he says and then starts to laugh hysterically. Everyone in the room looks to him worried, and Derek starts to say something, but Stiles stops him.

“I don’t want to hear it. I’m still pissed at all of you for keeping this from me, but I’m glad you told me now. Even if it is five years late,” he chuckles. “Now everyone in the kitchen, I’m starving.”

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam sits in the passenger seat of Dean’s car, the speakers quietly playing ACDC with Dean singing along. Dean turns it up and Sam lets him, there’s something else on his mind anyway.

Beacon Hills. Why does that sound so familiar? It’s like he’s heard that name before, but he can’t, for the life of him, remember where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put Boyd and Erica in the work, but I didn't want to have too many characters. Also Jackson might make an appearance, but I wouldn't count on it. Anyways, thank you so much for still reading!! I have no idea when chapter four will be up, but it will be eventually!! As always leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> And my tumblr: taquitosoul.tumblr.com


End file.
